glorious rain
by kizuna-miso
Summary: solo la lluvia puede llevarse la tristeza, solo la lluvia puede traer tranquilidad, aveces odiamos la lluvia y solo tratamos de cubrirnos de ella, pero jamas podemos evitar que caiga sobre nosotros terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

el pelinegro caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del hospital con una botella de agua en las manos, sonriendo. desde lejos se escuchaban los gritos de su sempai, rio emocionado y se detuvo en la puerta, una mujer en silla de ruedas avanzaba lenta y dificultosamente, tratando de salir del elevador que tenía un espacio, le lanzo el agua a su superior y corrió para detener la puerta

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto mientras obstruía la puerta para que no se cerrara

-no es necesario

-dejame que te lleve hasta tu habitación-dijo empujando la silla fuera del elevador- ¿me dirias cual es?

-la numero 512

-es por este pasillo-dijo empujandole-¿y porque estas aqui?

-me atropellaron y me rompí las piernas-dijo algo triste- deben operarme mañana

-es una lastima, pero todo saldrá bien, este es un buen hospital

-es la siguiente puerta- indico con la mano antes de que se escucha un estruendoso grito- molestos vecinos

-perdona, es mi sempai, le pediré que sea más silencioso-dijo entrando a la habitación-¿necesita más ayuda?

-gracias, no es necesario... mi nombre es alina...alina pasini-dijo algo cabizbaja

-yamamoto takeshi-sonríe-¿necesitas que te suba? -

no...

-bueno te dejo tranquila... nos veremos -dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

entró sonriendo a la habitación sentándose al lado de el peliplata que tenía un brazo vendado y unas cuantas heridas nada grave para él pero su hermana insistió que viniera, no dejo que se curara el mismo, era normal ella no entendía en especial como funcionaba la magia de la llama del sol sobre las heridas

-sempai-dijo el pelinegro alegre- te parecería gritar un poco menos, hay una chica al frente que no esta descansando bien

-¿una chica?-dijo golpeándose el hombro con su brazo sano

-no es lo que piensas sempai-dijo sonrojado-solo la lleve hasta su habitación

-de acuerdo tratare de calmarme un poco, ¡debes conocer una chica!

-¿yo?-dice riendo

-¡una mujer extrema!

-c-calma sempai-dijo haciéndole una señal para que se callara- debes estar tranquilo es un hospital

-cierto cierto ¿donde esta sawada y el cabeza de pulpo?

-ah, estan en casa, vendrán en un rato...deberías descansar, recuerda lo que te decía colonnello

-ah... mi maestro me golpearia para que durmiera-sonríe- creo que dormiré un rato

-te dejare tranquilo iré por un café y algo de comer-se acerca a la puerta y mira al otro lado del pasillo- nos vemos luego

miró un segundo a la mujer, que estaba con las manos sobre su regazo mirando como la lluvia caía de forma tranquila, estaba dibujando, tenía unos lápices regados sobre la cama y un algunas hojas, donde podía ver varios dibujos que estaban tachados sobre ellos. el le miró un momento pero siguió su camino a la cafetería. busco un café y un sandwich, comiendo lentamente mientras observaba la lluvia caer a cántaros deslizándose por los cristales, dificultosamente se podía ver el valle italiano que a pesar de estar dormido pronto despertaría y florecerá tomó con cuidado una naranja y se encamino a la habitación con la naranja en las manos lanzando al aire lentamente. miró la habitación frente a su sempai y vio a la mujer que seguía en la misma posición, escondida en los almohadones, con los ojos bien abiertos de un tono rosa pálido y el cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada, el golpeo levemente el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención

-yamamoto takeshi...¿desea algo?

-¿no te visita nadie?

-no tengo nadie que me visite

-entonces seré tu primera visita-dijo sonriendo al entrar y sentarse en un pequeño sofá junto a ella

-¿naranja?

-gracias-dijo al tomarla-¿y tu amigo?

-está tomando una siesta

-¿que le paso? -estaba peleando y le hicieron una herida muy profunda así que, es mejor aquí que tratando de escaparse en casa ¿y tu?

-ya te dije

-me refiero a realmente-dijo quitándole la naranja y comenzando a pelarle- esa no es herida de atropello-sonríe- es una herida de bala

-ah...lo has descubierto... me dispararon en las dos piernas-mira la ventana- me atacó la mafia, pero no tu familia

-me has descubierto tambien-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-hum, traje negro... no es que a la gente le guste presumir eso

-¿y porque fue?

-soy repartidora y me metí en un mal barrio...quizás ni siquiera pueda volver a caminar

-volverás a hacerlo-dijo dándole la naranja sin cascara- estoy seguro que si

-humm-dijo tomando un gajo y mirandole- que bonito color

-¿color? ... estabas dibujando hace poco

-ah... pinto un poco

el se quedo mirando los bocetos que ella le entregó, paisajes pasando por las estaciones, un frío bosque, el frutal valle , una calurosa playa , y un otoño anaranjado, le quedó mirando este dibujo solo en ese habia una persona, estaba de espalda y solo se veía la silueta

-este soy yo

-¿cómo podrías?

-no lo se-sonrie- creo que pensabas en mí en ese momento

-c-claro que no-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-¿puedo quedarmelo?

-si quieres... no es nada especial, solos tonos anaranjados, castaño y un poco de negro

-un bosque-sonríe- entonces ¿que color serian mis ojos?

-parece... curry... polvo de curry que venden en el mercado -

tus ojos parecen cerezos-dijo sonriendo- como en el hanami

-son rosa... color cerezo, haz dado en el blanco

-¿puedo preguntar...porque estas triste?

-quizás no pueda caminar jamás...quizás no pueda trabajar más y muera de hambre, por meterme con la mafia...quizás no vuelva a andar en la vespa que me costó tanto tiempo conseguir... quizas nunca mas pueda andar en bicicleta ni nada de eso

-todo saldrá bien-dijo dándole otro gajo-¿sabes por qué? -¿por qué? -llegó la lluvia bendita que calma el conflicto y lava todo-sonríe emocionado - esta bien si quieres llorar, solo llorar hasta que no queden mas lagrimas... no pretendas ser fuerte-sonrie- no tienes que hacerlo sola ella

cogió otro gajo de naranja y se lo metió cuidadosamente a la boca cerrando los ojos, para sacarse el sabor amargo de las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, él se quedó a su lado mirando la lluvia que caía tranquilamente, cada vez que el sabor agridulce de su boca desaparece el le daba otro gajo para que comiera tranquilamente mientras seguía llorando, finalmente cuando ella acabo de llorar, él buscó en su bolsillo su pañuelo con el que ella limpió sus ojos, luego miró el pañuelo para ver el signo vongola

-v-vongola...-le mira incrédula- eres ... ¿el guardián de la lluvia?

-ah-sonríe- quedatelo... tsuna llego, asi que debo irme volveré mañana para ver como te encuentras... nos vemos mañana-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa

-adios...yamamoto takeshi-dijo apretando el pañuelo en su mano


	2. Chapter 2

el pelinegro llegó emocionado con dos bento, uno para su sempai y otro para la chica de el cuarto del frente, estaban las cortinas cerradas al igual que la puerta, asi que le dejo la comida a su superior, charlo un poco con él y le mostró el dibujo que la chica le dio, el tambien le indico que pensaba que era el guardián de la lluvia, a lo que solo reacciono riendo . finalmente le dijo que fuera a ver a la mujer, trato de abrir pero estaba cerrado, así que fue al mesa de informaciones preguntando por ella

-es de la habitación 512... se llama alina pasini

-esta en operación ahora

-¿que le están haciendo?

-van a poner placas en las piernas para que pueda caminar, tardará hasta 5 horas más

-como a las 10, muchas gracias

-a usted, guardián de la lluvia, si no fuera por la famiglia vongola, este hospital estaría en la ruina

-¿podría ayudarme en algo más?-dijo sonriendo

abrió los ojos con cuidado la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba junto a él, en el sofá incómodo donde durmió, se limpió los ojos con la manga y se sentó sacudiéndose el cabello, observó su reloj, las 4 de la mañana, observó a la mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos cansados, él le sonrió animado mientras ella esbozó una escondida sonrisa en sus labios

-¿agua?

ella solo asintió, en un vaso de cristal le sirvió agua, ayudándola a sentarse le acercó el vaso , donde comenzó a beber tan a prisa que ella tosió un poco al separarse, él volvió a llenar su vaso y volvió a secarlo rápidamente, con cuidado el movió el cabello que cubría sus ojos, le miró un poco confundida y le dijo

-¿que haces aqui?

-queria saber como estabas ¿como fue?

-dormí todo el tiempo, doloroso... mis piernas ahora tienen metal dentro

-estarás bien, hable con una enfermera, dijeron que debías descansar mucho y comer sano, quedarse unas semanas en el hospital y luego rehabilitación

-es molesto

-pero que hay cero posibilidades de que dejes de caminar, en poco tiempo podrás comenzar a caminar y luego a andar en tu vespa , también en bicicleta

-gracias por quedarte ...

-se que es raro-sonríe- pero tu herida fue mi culpa

-¿tu culpa?

-era mi turno de vigilar, y no estuve cuando me necesitan, así que quiero ayudarte...además, estar sola no te ayudará a mejorar

-gracias... yamamoto takeshi

-takeshi está bien

-ali... mis compañeros de trabajo me dicen ali-sonríe levemente

-de acuerdo, ali -sonríe emocionado- deberías volver a dormir

-qué es eso-dijo curiosa apuntando a un papel doblando

-es una grulla-la toma y la pone en las manos de la chica- en japón... es una leyenda antigua dice que si haces mil grullas se te concedera un deseo

-¿funciona?

-no pierdes nada al intentarlo, hubo una niña que lo intento, murió antes de completarlo

-eso no es alentador... he escuchado de ella, cuando leía en la biblioteca

-no eres mi extrovertida ¿cierto?

-no...-dijo observando la grulla- me gusta leer y pintar

-te traerle libros en la mañana-le sacude el cabello- nos vemos en la mañana

el se levanto y apago la luz, con sumo cuidado camino hasta la salida, chocando con la mesita que se deslizaba para que la mujer comiera, una leve sonrisa esbozó la mujer al escucharlo y finalmente desapareció del lugar.

la mujer se removió levemente con los suaves rayos de sol, que atravesaban las nubes oscuras y luego su ventana iluminando la cara, abrió con cuidado sus ojos y se limpió con el dorso de la mano se sentó con cuidado y miró la grulla que aún seguía posada en su otra mano, de un papel azulado. le miró un poco confusa, y vio la mesita juntoa ella, se estiro cerrando los ojos para atraerla hasta ella y la dejó a un lado para mirar lo que se encontraba en el centro una bien envuelta caja con un tela con un claro celeste. la abrió con cuidado y sobre una caja de madera

"comelo"

era lo que decía una nota sobre la caja de madera, junto a una mesita estaba la cuchara, que con otro doloroso movimiento la tomó y abrió la caja de madera, una porción de arroz, un poco de vegetales, unos trozos de pollo y también ó a comer en silencio, estaba hambrienta, finalmente solo dejo las zanahorias dentro, lo cerró con cuidado y le envolvió como pudo, pronto entró una enfermera para ayudarla a darse un baño, cambiar las sábanas y su ropa mientras las dos enfermeras estaban hablando de lo amable que era el guardián y la familia vongola

cuando volvió el pelinegro le estaba esperando con unos cuantos libros sobre la mesita, la enfermera la arrastro con la silla el guardián se acercó hasta ella y como si la mujer fuera una simple pluma la alevantó y la acostó con cuidado en la cama

-¿te ha gustado la comida?

-si..-

-la he hecho yo-mira la caja- tienes que comerte las zanahorias, te harán bien

-hum... no me gustan

-bueno-cierra la caja-no hay problema esta vez, no sabía qué libros te gustaria asi que traje los que pude... esta mañana sasagawa-sempai se fue a casa, asi que podras leer tranquilamente

-¿porque estas aqui, si tu amigo ya se ha ido?

-por que eres mi amiga y estás aquí

-¿amigos?...

-ah-sonríe- ¿acaso no te gustaria?

-sí-dijo con una leve sonrisa- gracias

la mujer comenzó a curarse, luego de tres meses en el hospital ella comenzó con su rehabilitación, empezando lentamente y siempre el pelinegro acompañando, empujando animado su silla de ruedas, llevándole comida, libros y sonrisas para animar su dia. ese día en particular era importante, ella saldría del hospital con muletas

-¿dónde quieres ir primero?-dijo guardando las cosas en la mochila de la mujer

-a casa... supongo, tengo que reparar mi vespa

-¿donde queda tu casa?

-en el centro, en el segundo piso de un edificio viejo

-¿y como piensas subir?

-lentamente-dijo tomando las muletas- aun tengo licencia medica asi que no hay problema con ir a trabajar... aunque seguramente me despedirán

-tranquila-le sacude el cabello- ahora no hay problema

-es primavera y aun asi llueve... detesto a la lluvia

-las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis- sonríe- la amistad, el amor -sonríe- y sobre todo la lluvia

-aveces... pareces muy tonto... hasta que escucho esas cosas

-soy una persona simple-dijo animado- vamos... nos esperan afuera

-¿quien nos espera?

la mujer se sentía un poco incómoda en el confortable y lujoso auto donde iba, un vestido que una chica vongola había escogido para ella, aún no conocía a nadie vongola además de al guardián, pero sentía que ya los conocía, él hablaba mucho de su familia de sus aventuras, a pesar de que parecía que a ella no le importase escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que decía.

al llegar a las dificultosas escaleras, el aguardo que ella lo hiciera sola, algo que se le notaba además de lo introvertida, era de terca. no le permitió que le ayudara cuando lentamente subía los escalones, apoyar su cuerpo era muy dificil, aun asi tenia la silla de ruedas por si se cansaba, el se la había conseguido para que no tuviera problemas.

el departamento de la mujer no era en especial grande, lo único impresionante era la vista, las calles de la ciudad que cuidaban , ella vivía en el centro donde casi nunca transitaban autos, amenos que fuera una emergencia, las personas caminaban por la noche, la música y el baile estaban a al orden del dia. pero el se dedico a mirar los muros cubiertos por papeles con bocetos, personas objetos y paisajes que jamás se repetían, él sonrió animado, mientras le ayudaba a acomodar sus cosas, él se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó un omelette

-mi única planta murió-dijo mirando la ventana

-¿que quieres hacer?

-descansar-dijo sentándose en su cama- fue más difícil de lo que pensé

-si la terapia va bien en un mes estarás caminando normalmente ¿que quieres hacer cuando estés sana?

-no se... reparar la vespa...

-yo lo haré, tengo un increible amigo mecanico

-no creo que este bien

-enserio lo haré, no te preocupes, tu solo concentrate en descansar

-humm-dijo subiendo lentamente las piernas- esta cosas son dolorosas

-lo se

-takeshi...-le mira- ya se que quiero hacer cuando esté sana

-¿que es?-le mira sonriendo

-bailar... contigo-dijo con un leve sonrojo


	3. Chapter 3

-¡tengamos una cita!

-¿ah?...-se preguntó confundida-¿por que quieres eso?-dijo tendida sobre la cama leyendo

-me gustas-dijo sonriendo

-¿yo te gusto?-se sonroja-eso es tonto-dijo acercandose a el refrigerador y tomando la caja de leche- ¿que vamos a hacer en una cita?

-pensaba que podíamos ir a comer algo de pasta y luego, comer helado

-¿y luego que?

-ir a un parque... y luego podemos ir a bailar

-de acuerdo

el la paso a recoger, estaba casual, con una camiseta celeste y una camisa oscura encima, esperando a la mujer, que bajó lentamente, después de varias semanas sin muletas, con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de tirantes blancas, camino un poco asustada, pero él le atajo y puso el casco sobre su cabeza

-vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?

-h-hum

la ayudó a subirse con cuidado y luego él delante de ella, sintió su cuerpo cálido chocando con el suyo provocando un enorme sonrojo en ambos, salió de la ciudad y subieron por una pequeña montaña, finalmente llegaron a un mirador con una pequeña barandilla de metal todo lleno de césped, la ayudó a sentarse en un banco de piedra, observando la hermosa vista de la ciudad que se alzaba en medio del valle. el se sentó junto a ella . el viento agitaba sus cabellos, él con un sigiloso movimiento quitó la trenza que ella siempre solía traer dejando libres su cabellos que danzaban en el viento mientras ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-quiero sentir el césped... puedes ayudar a acostarme en el

-claro-sonríe

el con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y le regaló una sonrisa provocando su sonrojo, con cuidado la acostó en el césped mirando las nubes esponjosas pasar, se acostó junto a ella y con cuidado acercó su mano hasta la de ella y la tomó , una pequeña y delicada mano

-jamás un chico me tomo la mano, de esa manera

-pero tienes 18 años

-antes tuve una especie de relación, pero luego corri ...porque no me sentí confiada con su forma de actuar

-¿que forma de actuar?

-dormir con una chica en mi cama... no super afrontarlo y hui... siempre huyo, de hecho me parece extraño que no haya huido antes

-¿huías con frecuencia?-dijo sentándose

-no conocí a mis padres, me adoptaron porque ellos murieron, cuando tenía 14 años escape y comencé a trabajar en cosas pequeñas, me dispararon la primera vez -se levanta levemente la playera- en el estomago- luego de que me senti mejor escape nuevamente, hasta que estube con un chico , luego volví a huir y así me lleve, huyendo todo el tiempo hasta que llegue aqui y me dispararon nuevamente

-¿vas a huir esta vez?

-lo he pensado... pero no veo la razón por la que deba huir realmente

-no quiero que huyas-sonríe- sujetarse tanto tu mano que no podrás escapar

-realmente ... te gustó

-así es-sonríe- entonces... eres introvertida por que sabes que te dolera irte

-si...

el le observó un momento, vio a la chica mirar las nubes y ver sus ojos perdidos en el color del cielo, se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y con un fugaz movimiento le robo un beso, ella se quedó pasmada, colorada y sorprendida. se sentó un momento y le quedó mirando mientras él solo sonreía

-fue irresistible

-hum.. tengo hambre, takeshi-dijo aun sonrojada

-¿qué deseas comer?

-risotto-dijo con voz baja-me gusta el rissotto

-vamos a comer entonces

el la tomó en sus brazos y la subió a la motocicleta, le movió el cabello detrás de su oreja para acariciar su rostro, ella se sonrojo

-tengo miedo

-¿de que?

-de sentir algo y que luego deba volver a escapar

-jamas tendras que escapar-sonríe- te lo prometo-dijo acariciando su mejilla-no soy tan idiota como piensas

-hum...

la mujer tomó su rostro algo confusa, un poco asustada y a la vez curiosa, y torpemente la acercó hasta ella , cerró los ojos fuertemente y corto la distancia entre los dos, el sujeto su mano e intensifico el beso , le rodeó la cintura y la acercó más hasta ella, finalmente se detuvieron a respirar para ver a la chica aun con los ojos apretados y la respiración agitada, el desordenó su cabello y se subió a la motocicleta para seguir su camino hasta la ciudad.

-este lugar es muy lujoso

-quizás si, hasta un poco pretencioso-sonríe- pero el risotto de aquí es el más delicioso que haya probado... no debes sentirte presionada por los demás. solo importa que seas tu misma-sonríe emocionado- pide lo que quieras

-todo es costoso

-lo se-sonrie- pero me gusta esta comida, trabaje mucho para que comamos bien

-d-de acuerdo...

-¿y de postre... vas a querer algo?

-me gustan... los cannoli ... en el centro

-no hay problema

luego de comer el la invito al parque donde liberó a su golondrina y al akita para que paseara libremente, la mujer parecía asombrada como el perro jugueteaba tan amigable como si no se tratara de un arma, de pronto vino hasta ella, comenzó a lamerle la mano y luego el rostro. mientras la golondrina la observaba desde el hombro del pelinegro que solo atinaba a reirse de la situación

-aveces olvido... que eres un guardián.¿ no te regaña tu jefe?

-tsuna esta tan feliz de que conozca a una chica... espero que pronto puedas conocerlos a todos

-¿estará bien?... soy solo una repartidora

-no hay problema...en serio-le sujeta la mano- eres más que una repartidora

el le dio una sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso luego caminaron por un enorme parque comiendo canolis, vieron a una persona agarrando de la camisa a un vendedor de helados, él le pidió que le esperara un momento y se acercó sonriendo, pidiendo que se relajara y le pagó la deuda con el heladero, ella le miró con una sonrisa no era como los demás mafiosos era una persona normal, que solo trataba de ayudar , a su familia, a la ciudad y a ella.

pronto ambos fueron a bailar, ella parecía cansada y un poco adolorida, así que la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola alzando su pequeña figura del suelo ella le rodeó con los brazos el cuello así su piernas no tendrían que sostener el peso de su cuerpo y podría bailar como ella se lo había pedido, el sonrió y sus frentes se tocaron mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban, era temprano y nadie mas bailaba así que la música era para ellos solamente

-gracias

-es lo que deseabas-sonrie- solo queria ver tu sonrisa desde el corazón

-las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis-dijo sonriendo- es algo que siempre recordaré

-me gustas mucho-dijo sonriendo

-yo~

pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono del chico, el se disculpo y la bajó con cuidado para contestar, era su jefe, había un ataque cerca de él le pidió perdón por interrumpir su cita pero era una emergencia y sería el primero en llegar, luego le iría a apoyar su sempai y los demás. el le dijo que la esperara pero ella insistio en ir, estaba determinada a acompañarle así que no hubo de otra, el la subio rapidamente a su espalda y comenzo a correr, le pidió que se escondiera detrás de unos contenedores de basura vacíos y para encontrarse con una enorme familia de mafioso, a cabo con todos , algunos huyeron pero el había salido herido , estaba en el suelo cansado y con varias cortadas. la mujer salió de su escondite y se dirigió a él, él solo le sonrió dulcemente, sin ver que uno seguía ahí a punto de dispararle, la mujer corrió y se puso delante de él, dándole la bala en el estómago, mirando al pelinegro, se escuchó la arma caer y al tipo correr lejos, la mujer tosió corriendole una gota de sangre por el costado del labio y cayendo unas gotas al pelinegro que estaba estupefacto.

-si me gustas-dijo antes de volver a toser- ya no tengo miedo takeshi... te amo-le sonríe antes de caer al suelo

-¡a-alina!

cayó en sus brazos ensangrentada justo al lado contrario donde estaba la otra bala que le había dado cuando pequeña, sus lágrimas se deslizaron sin poder aguantarlas mientras trataba de atraerla hasta ella pidiéndole que le respondiera en vano, mientras su piel se enfriaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir rapidamente mas lento, una motocicleta se escucho de lejos, observo asustado y era su amigo peliblanco

-¡sempai ayudame!

-déjame verla

comenzó a curarla pero no sería suficiente, una ambulancia apareció rápido pero la alejaron tan rapido de el que no pudo alcanzar, otra vez estaba escapando de sus brazos, ambos la siguieron hasta el hospital, pero su amigo tuvo que afirmarlo para que no entrara corriendo a la sala donde la operaron de emergencia, litros de sangre entraban debido a toda la que había perdido, horas en la noche se quedó esperando a que no escapase nuevamente para siempre


	4. Chapter 4

un doctor se acercó hasta él, tenía la cara seria, pensó lo peor tratando de esconder el enojo que tenía metido en su corazón.

Coma, sonó como si alguien hubiera tomado su corazón y lo hubiera roto en miles de pedazos, debía quedarse más tiempo en aquel hospital, quizás años ¿quien sabe?, no sabia que hacer, estaba más que furioso estaba descontrolado, sentía su cuerpo pesado y su pecho se le retorcía del dolor, moviéndose para todos lados como si no hubiera futuro para nada, su sempai le dio un golpe en la cara, dejando sorprendido a todos los que observaban, quedó pasmado sin reaccionar, sin decir ni pensar nada, asi que otro golpe vino con más fuerte, este dejándolo en el suelo, sintió dolor, se tocó la mejilla y luego miró a su sempai incrédulo, reaccionaba al fin se levantó y miró al doctor

-¿que debo hacer ahora?

-esperar... en el mejor de los casos, mañana... pero creemos que despertara pronto, dentro de un mes como máximo, sus funciones siguen normales, su cerebro, su corazón y pulmones, funcionan de maravilla, pero le ha dado en su aparato reproductor, quizás el trauma le ha dejado en coma pero pronto estara bien

-¿no podrá tener hijos?

-me temo que es poco probable, guardian vongola, hay tratamientos y cosas que ella puede hacer, pero es costoso y complicado, no siempre funciona... es desalentador para algunas mujeres

-bueno... solo queda esperar

Tenía la ropa cubierta con la sangre de la mujer y la suya mezclándose, su sempai le obligó a entrar a que le revisara, para él no era nada, sentía que solo era un niño llorón en el hospital comparado con la situación de la mujer, su sempai le habia traido un bolso con ropa para que se cambiase y así poder quedarse ahí en el hospital, se sentía desanimado, demasiado para él guardian, el verano pegaba fuerte, pero en la habitación era todo lo contrario, daban escalofríos al entrar y ver a la mujer acostada, conectadas a algunas máquinas que la ayudaban a vivir, el guardián vongola se acercó hasta ella y tomó la mano de la mujer apretando levemente chocando contra sus labios que mantenía apretados aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¿yamamoto?

-uhmmm-se voltea y mira la puerta- t-tsuna... gokudera ¿que hacen aqui?

-oni-san nos contó que estabas aquí ¿como se encuentra ella?

No le respondió, no quería decirlo era todo su culpa, el peliplata se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y tomó la tablilla con los informes de la mujer, y ahí lo vio su expresión cambió totalmente del chico rudo a uno más serio pero compadeciendo a su compañero, mostró el informe en silencio a su jefe , que al leer la palabra se quedó sorprendido para luego ponerse serio, con el ceño fruncido, solo vio a su amigo con el corazón roto, y a una mujer que se había arriesgado para salvarlo

-la protegeremos desde ahora, yamamoto-habló el jefe

-puedo quedarme con ella ... hasta que esté bien

-claro que si... pero también tienes que comer y dormir

-lo se... no se preocupen

Ni siquiera una sonrisa salió de los labios del pelinegro, estaba terrible, jamas lo habia visto de esa forma pero era como se sentia, queria el estar en el lugar de ella, en esa cama, quizás si no se hubiera puesto ahí, ni siquiera estaba ahí, seguramente en ese momento le estaría enterrando o camino a japón para un funeral tradicional.

Y ahí lo recordó, buscó en su bolsillo y encontró un papel azulado, creo una grulla dando dobleces al papel, era la primera, solo novecientas noventa y nueve más.

Una tras otras, de diferentes papeles, tenía una esperanza, creía que funcionara , tenía la esperanza de que funcionara realmente, así que cada guardián que le visitaba traía unos 20 papeles con sigo para que el siguiera trabajando. no sin antes llevarlo para que comiera y se diera una ducha, debía seguir sonriendo, él era el guardián de la lluvia después de todo, debía ser la lluvia bendita, debía dejar ir esa tristeza

-sabes-sonrie- tambien odio la lluvia-dijo apretando su mano- llevo casi los quinientas grullas... voy en la mitad...así que espero que despiertes, por llevo esperando dos semanas, y comienzo a asustarme-sonríe-pero tomate tu tiempo...

Siguieron pasando los días, mientras el seguía doblando papeles tras papel, comiendo sandwiches congelados y café desabrido de cafetería, lo aguantaba, realmente no le importaba mientras la mujer siguiera respirando, mientras su cerebro siguiera funcionando, mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo, sus manos siempre estaban calientes, sabía que estaba consciente, a veces le daba cortos besos, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba con los toques, acariciaba sus mejillas y sus manos, para hacerle demostrar que el seguía a su lado, ella acostumbrada a huir, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero él no, se quedaría aunque le costase la vida

La numero setecientos cuarenta y tres, seguía dormida pero esa misma tarde la habían revisado y ella respondia a los estímulos bien, pronto despertaría , eso es lo que todos decian, pero en su corazon sentia que no estaba bien del todo, quizás en el fondo ella sabía que no podría tener hijos, ella quería...quería una casa, una familia, una vida normal.

Sus amigos llegaron a visitarlo, tenía unas ojeras terribles, así que su amigo peliplata le dio un buen golpe y lo dejó inconsciente, lo subió a su hombro y comenzó a arrastrarlo, el peliplata como siempre se levantó a leer a ver la tablilla para ver los resultados de los estímulos, buenos resultados, a pesar de que aun no despertaba

-¿crees que amaba a yamamoto?-preguntó el jefe

-aun le ama, la mayoría de los avances, los ha hecho el idiota del béisbol, pero ha dejado de todo por esta mujer

-quizás debe ser muy interesante, es la primera chica que le preocupa tanto ... debe ser una maravillosa persona

-humm... tiene 4 heridas de bala, esta mujer tuvo malos encuentros con la mafia, quizás solo se siente culpable de que la hirieran

-¿cuantas grullas lleva?

-casi las mil, deben faltarle...

-una sola-sonríe-esta esperando el momento correcto

El pelinegro entro deprisa respirando agitado, afirmandose de la puerta excusándose con los presentes, explicando que había reaccionado a lo poco y había perdido a el peliplata por los pasillos, seguramente no recordara como llegar, los dos preocupados salieron a buscarle. Se acercó a la mujer cansado y beso con cuidado los labios de la mujer luego le mostró el último papel

-m-mira-dijo mostrándole el último papel- esta es la última... y lo que mas quiero es que estes bien, no importa si vuelves a huir, mientras estes bien

E, apretó su mano y la beso antes de que una lágrima resbalara, sujetandola contra sus labios aguantando un ruidoso y melancólico llanto, hasta que sintió algo extraño, la mano que apretaba también le apretaba a él, miro a la mujer que apretaba los ojos y lentamente los abrió para mostrar un suave rosa cerezo, un suspiro dejó salir de su boca antes de girar los ojos hasta el encontrandose con los "color curry" de el

-i...i-idiota-dijo cansada- pareces una chica

-¡a-a-alina!

-n-no seas ruidoso...¿que paso?...¿d-donde estoy?

-me protegiste... y te dispararon... llevas un mes dormida

-ah... l-lo recuerdo...humm... y...yo te dije que te amaba...-le acaricia el rostro- te amo takeshi

-y-yo ... te amo-dijo sujetando su mano-¿quieres terminar el senbazuru conmigo?

-¿y que pediras?

-que no te alejes nunca de mi-sonrie

-n-no necesitas hacer mil grullas de papel para eso... no quiero irme jamas-sonrie alegremente


End file.
